Erto e Casso
| footnotes = }} ]] Erto e Casso is a municipality in the Province of Pordenone in the Italian region Friuli-Venezia Giulia, located about 130 km northwest of Trieste and about 40 km northwest of Pordenone. Geography The commune is composed by Erto (the municipal seat, population: 341 Infos about Erto on italia.indettaglio.it), Casso (population: 35 Infos about Casso on italia.indettaglio.it), and by some little localities: Cavalle, Col della Ruava, Forcai, Liron, Pineda, San Martino and Val del Pont. Erto e Casso borders the municipalities Castellavazzo, Cimolais, Claut, Longarone, Ospitale di Cadore, Perarolo di Cadore, Pieve d'Alpago and Soverzene. History Early history The village of Erto was first mentioned in 8th century. Differently from Casso, in which is spoken bellunese (a Venetian dialect), the local language is a dialect of Ladin language, colloquailly named ertano. The Vajont disaster Erto and Casso were the two villages in the Vajont ( ) valley, above the artificial lake, before the Vajont Dam disaster on October 9, 1963. The landslide and flood killed almost 2,000 people in total, destroying five villages in the Piave valley but leaving Erto and Casso only slightly damaged. The two villages were cautionally evacuated within three days of the disaster and the valley stayed empty for three years thereafter. During those years, some of the survivors settled down in the Maniago municipality, creating what would become the new Vajont municipality from 1971. Three years after evacuation, some other survivors, in spite of being forbidden to return to the valley, went back to their former houses and reformed the villages of Erto and Casso, which still form the municipality today. Information about the Vajont disaster on municipal website Demography Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.7) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.6,0.7,0.8) ImageSize = width:455 height:373 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:50 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:1500 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:500 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:100 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1861 text:1861 bar:1871 text:1871 bar:1881 text:1881 bar:1901 text:1901 bar:1911 text:1911 bar:1921 text:1921 bar:1931 text:1931 bar:1936 text:1936 bar:1951 text:1951 bar:1961 text:1961 bar:1971 text:1971 bar:1981 text:1981 bar:1991 text:1991 bar:2001 text:2001 bar:2009 text:2009 PlotData= color:barra width:20 align:left bar:1861 from:0 till:0 bar:1871 from:0 till:726 bar:1881 from:0 till:796 bar:1901 from:0 till:882 bar:1911 from:0 till:1002 bar:1921 from:0 till:1021 bar:1931 from:0 till:1006 bar:1936 from:0 till:868 bar:1951 from:0 till:967 bar:1961 from:0 till:842 bar:1971 from:0 till:748 bar:1981 from:0 till:556 bar:1991 from:0 till:405 bar:2001 from:0 till:424 bar:2009 from:0 till:388 PlotData= bar:1861 at: 0 fontsize:S text:n.d. shift:(-8,5) bar:1871 at: 726 fontsize:S text:726 shift:(-10,5) bar:1881 at: 796 fontsize:S text:796 shift:(-10,5) bar:1901 at: 882 fontsize:S text:882 shift:(-10,5) bar:1911 at: 1002 fontsize:S text:1.002 shift:(-10,5) bar:1921 at: 1021 fontsize:S text:1.021 shift:(-10,5) bar:1931 at: 1006 fontsize:S text:1.006 shift:(-10,5) bar:1936 at: 868 fontsize:S text:868 shift:(-10,5) bar:1951 at: 967 fontsize:S text:967 shift:(-10,5) bar:1961 at: 842 fontsize:S text:842 shift:(-10,5) bar:1971 at: 748 fontsize:S text:748 shift:(-10,5) bar:1981 at: 556 fontsize:S text:556 shift:(-10,5) bar:1991 at: 405 fontsize:S text:405 shift:(-10,5) bar:2001 at: 424 fontsize:S text:424 shift:(-10,5) bar:2009 at: 388 fontsize:S text:388 shift:(-10,5) TextData= fontsize:S pos:(20,20) text:Source ISTAT Personalities *Mauro Corona (b. 1950), writer Infos about Mauro Corona on municipal website See also *Monte Toc *Vajont Dam References External links * Erto village website * Erto e Casso official website * Mountain Community of Western Friuli Category:Erto e Casso Category:Cities and towns in Friuli-Venezia Giulia {{usedwps